Bowing To The Crowns
by DancerOfDanger
Summary: Princess Akrial of Riften, was as normal as any Princess could be. Until she met the Prince of Mirkwood. Legolas. Legolas and the Fellowship have been captured by Orcs, and they are rescued by the one and only Princess Akrial and Prince Maklaus of Riften. Can she learn to fall in love again, after she was hurt so badly in the past? LEGOLASxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord Of The Rings. It's a great book, and a great movie, and I'm really annoyed that there's not more of them. This story is a LegolasxOC... Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Random Quote:**"I'm knot a blonde! I'm knot! I'm knot! I'm knot!" ~Dancer~

* * *

All you could hear through the gigantic halls were the heels of boots, clicking along the marbled floor. The girl wore black leggings, tan hide boots that went up to her knees, a white undershirt, with a black lace up corset over the top. Her auburn hair was braided in two braids on the side of her head, and reached down to her waist. Her emerald green eyes, stood out against her pale, fair skin. Black, dark eyelashes surrounded them, to make them pop out even more. But this girl wasn't human. She was different. But then again, different in this world was normal. This girl was an elf. Not just any elf. An elven princess.

"Akrial!" a voice called. The girl looked over her shoulder, to see her brother running to catch up with her. Her brother and her, looked nothing alike, and were completely the opposite of the other. Unlike the emerald green eyes, her brother had a startling icy blue. Her hair was a delicate auburn, whereas the brother's was blonde.

"Maklaus! What is it? What has got you in such a hurry?" she asked, as she turned toward him.

"We are needed in Rivlord's Forest." He replied urgently. The girl looked toward her brother. Her eyes widened, as she searched her brother's eyes to search for at least some sort of expansion of truth. The girl nodded, and started to run toward the stables. Multiple thoughts ran through her head. What would happen to her home, her people? Why were they needed? She pushed these thoughts aside, as she ran up to her chestnut horse, with four white socks, and a blaze on its face. She jumped onto the horse's back, as the stable-hand handed her, her bow, arrows and two small throwing daggers. She put them where they belonged, then dug her heels into the horse's sides. The horse did a small rear, then took off out of the stables, down a pathway, shielded by trees, and into the forest.

She could hear the familiar clang of the sword, and the twangs of arrows as they were released, and trusted her instincts. The guards and her brother ran behind her, as she lead them into a dangerous battle. This could be the start of something new. The start of an adventure.

* * *

**Review?**


	2. Rivlord Forest: Saving The Fellowship

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord Of The Rings. Unfortunately. Just wanted to say a huge thank you to my first reviewers! They absolutely made my day! :')_

* * *

_From The Guest: I don't know who you are :'( You're intrigued!? :') I feel so important! I absolutely love positive feedback, but I can also take constructive criticism... WARNING: I do not allow, flames! But thank you for your review Hun! xxxx_

_Glorelwen: Thank you for favouring the story! If only you could have left a small review! I love them! I also want to know if there's anything I can do to fix this story, even just a little bit!_

_SilverSwagxX: Thank you so much! To be honest, I can't wait to see where it goes either :) This is taking place in the first movie, just with a couple of added additions.. I hope you like it :)_

_lilybelle101: Thank you for favouring! I hope you like this chapter!_

_BeautifulCataleya: Wow, that is beautiful! It rolls off the tongue in a certain way! Thank you for favouring! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**_NOW WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR BOWING TO THE CROWNS!_**

* * *

_Rivlord Forest: Saving The Fellowship: AKRIAL'S P.O.V:_

One thing was going through my head and one thing only. Why were we riding into the forest? Who were we riding to? Why did they need our help? No one came through this forest, at least not this way; they always stuck to the paths. I urged my horse, Ethuil into a faster gallop, as we leaped over logs, and guided her around trees. The clashing of the swords had stopped, and the twanging of arrows was silent. I readied my bow, as I pulled out an arrow and notched it to the string. I pulled it back, ready to shoot. Ethuil jumped out into a clearing, and I let it go as soon as I saw an Orc, ready to tear a poor Hobbit's legs off. I got it right between the eyes.

Arrow after arrow I notched and shot, then the Orcs all dropped to the ground, arrows protruding from their bodies. I looked around at the surroundings, my eyes wide, as my eyes tuned in to the littlest things. I saw leaves rustle in the wind, my eyes snapped to that position, arrow drawn. I was hesitant about the surrounding area, as I hopped off Ethuil, I looked around the clearing again. My brother and the guards had finally arrived, weapons drawn. I just raised an eyebrow at them.

"I see you did not leave any for us sister." My brother said, putting his bow down.

"Well, when you are as slow as slugs, then of course the fastest will get to kill all of the enemies. I will do a scout of the area, I'm still hesitant. You can untie their captures." I gave orders, and then leaped off into the trees, leaving the guards and the captives to stare after me. My brother just shook his head.

Goodness, my sincerest apologies! My name is Akrial. I am Princess of Riften, and to be honest, it is not all that it is said to be. I was supposed to travel to Rivendell to do something with a ring. A fellowship, but Lord Elrond told me not to come at the last minute. Something about the Prince of Mirkwood. I did not care.

Now I was completely satisfied that there was no one around the perimeter. I turned back, and walked straight back into the clearing. When I did though, it wasn't the stench of blood that made me falter in my step. It was the elf that stood behind my brother that captured my attention. His long, fair, golden hair that was braided gently down his back, the blue eyes that seemed to make you drown, the bow and arrows he had on his back, and the ageless skin.

"We should be going. Thank you for saving us." I could see a man with brown hair, and a slight beard tell my brother. I saw the Hobbits looking downcast, and realized that they were probably tired and hungry.

"Nonsense." I said, as I made myself known. "You are to come back with us to Riften. You are hungry and tired, so you shall stay there until you are restful and your supplies have been replenished. There will be no arguing." The man looked at me, as if to question my judgment.

I climbed upon Ethuil, and looked to the captives. Some of them I recognized, others I did not.

"Which one of you is the most unable to walk?" I asked as Ethuil chomped at the bit, and pranced on the muddy ground. A hobbit raised his hand.

"That would be I, My Lady." He said, uncertainly. I smiled to the hobbit, and gestured for him to come closer. He walked up to Ethuil and I, and nearly shrieked from terror when Maklaus lifted him up onto her. He sat in front of me.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Peregrin Took. But everybody calls me Pippin!" he cried. Already I could tell that this young Hobbit was going to be a handful.

"Honour to meet you Pippin. I am Princess Akrial of Riften. You should not worry. Ethuil and I will get you back to Riften in no time at all." I nudged my heels into Ethuil's sides, and she lurched forward, as we took off into the trees, the rest of the captors and the guard of Riften, following solely behind us.

We arrived at the castle within minutes; Pippin had started to sweat, so I called for a healer.

"Orelinde! Come here, quickly!" I called, as I dismounted, and dragged Pippin down. "Get him to the healing room immediately. I must take the others to my father." She picked the hobbit up, and raced with him to the healing rooms. I turned and watched the rest of the group walk in. My brother and the guards, slunk their ways around them, and started to go back to whatever their duties were.

"_Suilad, Cund Laegolas Greenleaf, Hir Aragorn, Gandalf I Grey. Nin adar ava cen lle si._" [_Greetings, Prince Legolas Greenleaf, Lord Aragorn, Gandalf the Grey. My father will see you now._] I then proceeded to lead them to the crown room, where my father was waiting. The guards opened the door, bowing ninety degrees at the waist. See what I mean about royalty?

"_ im anna cund Laegolas Greenleaf, Hir Aragorn, Gandalf i Grey. Adar, im…_" I trailed off, as my father raised his hand. I stepped back, and looked down to the floor. [_Father. May I present, Prince Legolas Greenleaf, Lord Aragorn, Gandalf the Grey. Father, I…_]

"_Far Akrial!_" he yelled. "_Maklaus a im thel cen lle na mereth sen audial_." [Enough Akrial! Maklaus and I will see you at the feast this evening.]

"_Adar_." I bowed, turned, and walked swiftly to the door. I could faintly feel Legolas' eyes, as they burned in the back of my head. I rushed hurriedly out of the hall, and tried desperately to stop the tears from falling. I was just trying to be a good daughter. Why couldn't he see that?

* * *

**Review?**

Ethuil means Spring, by the way


End file.
